The Time Warp
is the fifteenth episode of the sixth season and the 117th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary In his new role as Chief, Derek restores the hospital lecture series, and Richard, Bailey and Callie present to the group pivotal surgical cases from their pasts - Bailey reflects on her first days as a shy resident, Callie looks back on a polio case, and Richard recalls a case in which he and Ellis worked on a patient diagnosed with GRID, a virus later called AIDS. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credit only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (credit only) *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (credit only) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Sarah Paulson as Young Ellis Grey *Gregg Henry as Dr. Gracie *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Missi Pyle as Dr. Nicole Baylow *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Ravi Kapoor as Sunder Atluri *J. August Richards as Young Richard Webber *Rachel Nicks as Alicia Tatum *Ian Jensen as Phillip Nichols *Steven W. Bailey as Joe Co-Starring *James Ginty as Dr. Russell *Rachel Sondag as Eileen *John Ainsworth as Young Thatcher *Claire Geare as Young Meredith *Marty Lodge as Anesthesiologist Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by the cast of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. *This episode scored 10.27 million viewers. *According to the 2/23/2010 Official Grey's Anatomy Podcast, the events of Callie's flashbacks take place alongside the events of Let It Be. *Callie mentioned in her flashback that she was a third-year resident. While this may be a continuity error, as Callie is in the same year as Bailey and Sydney who are in their fourth year, it is, however, technically correct, as an ortho residency is a 4-year program requiring an additional prerequisite year as a surgical intern. This means that in the flashback of Let It Be, while she is in her fourth year overall, she is still in her third year of her orthopedic surgical training. *Miranda Bailey states that she was the only female in her intern class, but it clearly shows that there are other females in her class. Gallery Episode Stills Timewarp.jpg 6x15-1.png 6x15-2.png 6x15-3.png 6x15-4.png 6x15-5.png 6x15-6.png 6x15-7.png 6x15-8.png 6x15-9.png 6x15-10.jpg 6x15-11.jpg 6x15-12.jpg 6x15-13.jpg 6x15-14.jpg 6x15-15.jpg 6x15-16.jpg Quotes :Richard (to Miranda):''' God made you short, who made you quiet? ---- :Richard:''' I solemnly pledge to consecrate my life to the service of humanity. I will give to my teachers the respect and gratitude that is their due. I will practice my profession with conscience and dignity. The health of my patients will be my number one consideration. I will respect the secrets that are confided in me, even after my patient has died. I will maintain by all the means in my power, the honor and the noble traditions of the medical profession. My colleagues will be my sisters and brothers. I will not permit considerations of age, disease or disability, creed, ethnic origin, gender, race, political affiliation, nationality, sexual orientation, social standing or any other fact to intervene between my duty and my patient. I will maintain the utmost respect for human life. I will not use my medical knowledge to violate human rights and civil liberties, even under threat. I make these promises solemnly, freely and upon my honor. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes